User blog:Lord Isen/Issy's Blog of Issy Stuff
Hey! It's Lord Isen! I made a blog for reals this time, don't ask why, I was just in the mood. You probably already know who I am, but I'll say it anyways. I am the Head Administrator and Proprietor of the Voltz Wars Wiki. When there are big decisions to be made, it comes down to me. Anyway, let's get going! Facts About Issy *I officially joined the Wiki on April 6, 2014, but had anonymously edited for a few weeks prior. *I became the first admin on the Wiki on May 18, 2014, with more edits than even the Wiki Founder, Cwagungood. *As of writing this I have 2517 edits, second most on the Wiki, but the highest number of article edits, at 1050. *I like trenchcoats. A lot. I've also gained a bit of infamy for always wearing a trenchcoat and appearing to look like a murderer/detective/WWI General). *I pride myself as a student of military strategy... Because I do things like this in my spare time: *I enjoy drawing, mostly pencil sketches, some of which you can find around the Wiki. If you want something drawn, you can always ask me. *I created a fake ideology based around hate and rejection of love. It was a joke, but people took it a little too seriously. *My common roleplaying name, Forockest, is a conjunction of forest and rock. *My common title, the Isen, comes from isen in Isenguard (from Lord of the Rings) and the German word Eisen, for iron. *I have my own Wiki, The WoodBlocks Official Wiki, dedicated to the random creations of my mind. *My favorite Star Wars character is General Grevious, especially in the expanded universe where he's badass. *I once had my own powerful Minecraft faction called WoodBlocks, of which there were eight incarnations of (WoodBlocks - WoodBlocks8). *Most of my major characters in the LotM Roleplay are based off of real people I know. *I don't play Minecraft much anymore, though I still watch all the Voltz Wars episodes. I play TF2, ESO, Rome: Total War, XCOM and Civ V quite often though. Issy's History with Wikia and Voltz I actually never edited on a wiki before joining the Voltz Wars Wiki, and taught myself how to use source (or basic) editor. I'm also only a second generation Voltz Wars fan, as I started watching there series when it was already mid way through the third season. I have no personal connection to any of the Voltz Wars channels, though many of them recognize and support the Wiki. Editing: Tips and Tricks As the primary editor on the Wiki, here are some tips I can give to the casual editor: 1. Bold the first mention of the character/location/event's name in the introduction. It helps identify what your talking about right from the start. Don't bold every mention of the name, because then it can get annoying to look at. 2. Add a picture. Even if it's not good, it still helps. 3. If you don't know how to use an infobox, copy and paste one from a different article, and just swap out the info. 4. Link everything that seems important. If a page doesn't exist for it yet, that red mark will make someone go create a page, if not you yourself. 5. Only link the first mention of another article in each section. If you link ever mention it causes the paragraphs to look crowded with all the colored words, and you only need one link in order to get to the page anyway. 6. Spelling mistakes are fine, as long as you go back to fix any that you notice. Reasons Why Trenchcoats Are Awesome 1. If you wear the belt tight it makes you feel like someone's always giving you a hug. 2. Lots of pockets... for putting things in. 3. Secret pockets... for putting secret things in. 4. You look cool. Admit it. 5. They are warm. And sometimes fuzzy. But always warm. 6. It helps your posture. A sturdy trenchcoat is rigid enough to help keep your back straight. 7. You can wear it over other stuff. They are an over-coat. More layers = more warm! 8. You look more sophisticated. I dunno why... but I'm told that. 9. You can become a detective, WWI/II commander, or murderer (or all three!) without having to change your outfit! Category:Blog posts